Hora del baño
by SweetDreamsAndChocolate
Summary: Basado en una tira no muy reciente de Villainous, escribí esta historia con una de mis ships favoritas (FlugXDemencia) También dejo en claro que ya la había subido a otro foro, pero este me gusta mucho mas :3 Gracias por leer.


Imposible era la palabra correcta para describir la tarea mas agobiante y estresante que puede encargarse a nuestro querido Flug, si, nos referimos a obligar a Demencia a tomar un baño. Cualquiera diría que tiene sus ventajas pues hablamos de una joven chica de sensual figura a la cual se la debe asear, pero ella no es tonta, esta demente y lo mas probable es que quien trate de interferir entre ella y su higiene quede hecho trizas.  
Horas son las que nuestro científico y 5.0.5 la persiguieron por la mansión, completamente exhaustos de tal tarea, si Black Hat estuviera allí ya habría hundido a esa mujer a 5 metros bajo el agua, pero no tenía intensión de perder su preciado tiempo. Para suerte de ambos, una luz que se prendía y apagaba en el bolsillo de Flug atrajo su atención, y para cuando este se dio cuenta, ella ya se encontraba sobre su cuerpo en el suelo inspeccionando y arruinando un prototipo en el que tanto estuvo trabajando. El adorable integrante del equipo dejo caer la red sobre la chica iguana, inmovilizándola al fin.  
Gruñidos salvajes y fieros salían del cuarto de baño, podía escucharse como uñas rasgaban las cortinas, destrozaban objetos y forzaban la puerta sin detenerse. La bañera estaba preparada desde antes, solo quedaba esperar a que ella ceda y se aseara para dejarla ir, pero el tiempo pasaba y no parecía surtir efecto como lo hizo veces anteriores.  
-Esto esta mal, Black Hat nos regañara si no se dio un baño para cuando llegue.- Flug hablaba con miedo en su voz, no querría otro castigo de su jefecito, aunque su acompañante no lo escuchaba, ya se había quedado dormido para entonces.  
Sacando coraje, nuestro villano se dirigió al cuarto entrando de modo silencioso, lograría que quede tan limpia como nunca aunque ella quiera o no. Observo cada rincón, ni un mínimo rastro de ella, cabe destacar que el baño paso de ser elegante a ser la imagen de un mundo post-apocalíptico que inspiraría a quien sea. El sonido de un recipiente cayendo causo que su mirada se dirigiese a las pequeñas puertas bajo el lavamanos, se dirigió frente a estas y al abrirlas unos ojos bestiales podían visualizarse en lo profundo de ese pequeño espacio.  
-¡Ya me has hecho perder la paciencia!- Acto seguido tomo del brazo a la desquiciada y tiro con fuerza hasta sacarla de allí.  
-¿Dónde esta Black?.- Se escucho salir de sus labios mientras tironeaba para zafarse del agarre, su voz sonaba cansada, ya era hora.  
-No esta aquí, pero vendrá en cualquier momento y aún hueles a drenaje.-Le indico que se retirara sus prendas, dándose media vuelta.- no me obligues a tener que arrancártela, ya has arruinado dos de mis proyectos y no pude aprovechar mi único día libre persiguiéndote por todo el lugar.- Se escuchaba realmente molesto, Demencia lo irritaba como nadie.  
-Diviértete un poco, cerebrito, eres muy aburrido.- Con su tono de voz habitual, se desvistió sin problema con el otro pocos metros de ella, tirando su ropa sucia y gastada sobre el.  
De mala gana Flug dejo la vestimenta en el cesto del baño, el cual tenía grandes agujeros por los costados. Recupero un poco el aliento cuando escucho a alguien meterse en la tina, al fin podría respirar en paz unos minutos. O eso creía, hasta que sintió que algo era arrebatado de su rostro.  
-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?.- Con la bolsa del científico en manos, la alzaba en el aire para que este tratara de alcanzarla aún estando ella dentro de la bañera, lo cual resulto, pues el joven terminó cayendo dentro del agua en un esfuerzo de que su identidad no sea revelada.- ¡JAJAJAJA!- Reía de forma estruendosa, le era divertido provocarlo, pero incluso ella que noto que había llegado demasiado lejos, pues el otro no parecía reaccionar, solo tapaba su rostro con sus manos.-...Quiero ver tu rostro.  
Las manos de la chica tomaron las de Flug y las retiro con la menor brutalidad posible (cosa que no logro) y se quedo observándolo en silencio.  
-Vamos, búrlate como siempre lo haces.- Corriendo el rostro, buscando con las manos su bolsa nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa escucho algo que nunca creyó que podría salir de alguien tan insencible como ella.  
-Te ves bien.  
Fue como una punzada en su corazón, ¿Bien? No podía hablar en serio.  
Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que unos brazos delgados lo rodeaban, abrazándolo, había olvidado lo cálidos y reconfortantes que eran, ya no sentía el agua que lo había empapado por completo, ni recordaba como llego a ese punto, solo se quedo así durante unos minutos.  
Luego de lo ocurrido, se incorporo y ayudo a Demencia a bañarse, quien ya luego de unos segundos recupero su estado normal al sentir la esponja tocar su brazo, Flug prácticamente tuvo que sumergirla con todas sus fuerzas para dejarla impecable, pero todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos al lograr dejarla presentable para la vuelta del jefe, al cual ella le dio la bienvenida tirándose sobre este y recibiendo un empujón a cambio, esa chica nunca iba a cambiar, pero de alguna forma eso le alegraba.


End file.
